<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight! by Donts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133115">Fight!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts'>Donts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fights, M/M, Memes, TikTok, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a VSCO boy. Draco is an Eboy. They obviously don't get along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My school got shut down bc of the corona virus oop-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco and Harry had two very different styles.</p>
<p>     Draco had dyed his hair black and started to wear black and white striped shirts under random band tee shirts. Not to mention chains. Lots of them.</p>
<p>     Harry had started to wear baggy shirts and scrunchies all on his wrist. He also carried around a hydroflask and had metal straws in his pocket.</p>
<p>     Both boys had been walking into the Great Hall when Harry dropped his hydroflask.</p>
<p>     "And I oop! Sksksksksk" Harry voiced while bending down to pick up his hydroflask.</p>
<p>     This made Draco s n a p.</p>
<p>     Drace got one of his chains and wrapped it around Harry's neck, choking the boy out.</p>
<p>     Harry coughed and started hitting Draco's legs with his hydroflask.</p>
<p>     "IM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR 'OOPS' AND 'SKSK'ING NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE FUCKING TURTLES!" Draco yelled.</p>
<p>     Harry grabbed one of his metal straws and stabbed it into Draco's hand.</p>
<p>     "OW WHAT THE FUCK!" Draco retreated his hand and rubbed it. Definitely going to bruise.</p>
<p>     "SAVE! tHe MOTHERFUCKING! tUrTLES!!!" Harry charged at Draco with his hydroflask.</p>
<p>     Just before he was about to whack Draco, Hermione walked between the two and sighed.</p>
<p>     "You absolute gay fucks." Hermione shook her head before grabbing one of Harry's scrunchies off his wrist and putting it on Draco's</p>
<p>     The two boy's blushed and looked at each other before having an epic angry make out session.</p>
<p>     "Ah, young love." Dumbledore smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hit or miss, I guess they're fucking gay, huh?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>